el geass dark naruto
by darkulquiorra
Summary: naruto en un intento por salvar a su amigo sasuke de raro sennin de las serientes es traicionado por su sensei hatake kakashi apuñalado a muerte por un chidori en su agonizante muerte cae en la profundidad del lago y se encuentra con su destino el geass
1. Chapter 1

bueno esta mi primer historia por cierto

no soy dueño de naruto ni code geass naruto seria mas fuerte y se volveria poderoso ah y tendria un harem.

A lo lejos en el valle del fin se escucha el millar de pajaros junto con un sonido estridente el rasengan dos amigos se estaban enfrentando a muerte, en una ironico lugar el valle del fin el cual se lo hizo saber sasuke a naruto diciendole que este iva hacer su final mientras activa el sharingan y comienza a predecir los movimientos de naruto pero esto no fue suficiente ya que el rubio era demasiado rapido sello primero y el sello maldito se esparse por todo el cuerpo de sasuke

_te vencere maldito—

Gritaba sasuke mientras arremataba con un jutsu Katon gokakyo no jutsu (gran bola de fuego y miles de clones de sombra de naruto desaparecian, arremetio con una patada al rubio que lo mando a dos metros de donde estaba

-mientras tantos no muy escondido estaba kakashi sensei mirado la pelea mientras pensaba en caso que sasuke perder atacaria al rubio por el bien del uchija y aldea de konoja.

**sello maldito nivel dos**

Sasuke grito mientras le salía dos manos increíblemente grande en la espalda como especies de alas y gritaba para sorpresa de todos shidori cargado mas potente brillaba de forma azul naruto grito rasengan kistsune y los dos jutsus arremetieron formando una bola de energia a lo lejos naruto miro hacia abajo sentia un dolor palpitante en el estomago se preguntaba el rubio (pero que demonios mientras caia al suelo de la laguna con la vista borrosa mientras caia en la inconciencia.

**grrrrrrrrr que haces aqui gruño el kyubi mientras miraba a un naruto frente a el se habia dado cuenta naruto estaba muriendo y el kyubi no podia hacer nada iva morir con el irremediablemente lo unico que podia hacer antes de morir era ser sincera consiguo mismo y con el chico naruto estaba llorando no era posible iva morir pateticamente sin darse cuenta que habia pasado por ultimo sonrio a la muerte pues sabia que su hora llegaba.

naruto caia desde una altura de unos 10 metros impactando en el agua se fue hundiendo, mientras recordaba toda su vida todo lo que habia hecho el derprecio de la gente sin saber por que siendo huerfano cerro los ojos.

el kiuby estaba gruñendo como una traicion, su portador estaba muriendo que hacia el niño en frente de su precencia muriendo y lo peor de todo esque iva a morir junto con a el bueno no era tan malo despues de todo, el fin habia pasado mucho tiempo en este cuerpo y no podia hacer nada pues esta agua estaba invuida con la lineas del sangre mas poderosas y antiguas del primer jokage y madara uchija dando atibutos especiales que anulaban el chakra de los bijus incluso el el portador del titulo del rey de los bijus no podia hacer nada para salvar al mocoso iva morir junto co el bueno antes de morir mejor confesar sus sentimientos hacia el niño.

inicion flasblash

naruto **que **respondio naruto mientras botaba sangre por la boca** *abrazame*dijo el biju con su vos estruendosa*por favor*

naruto no se fiaba de esa palabras es el ultimo intento del zorrro de ser libre bueno no importa penso.y dio una pasos hacia adelante abrazando una pata del zorro.

el zorro no se lo podía creee podría ser libre pero no no escaparía este humano la había conmovido *te amo naruto kun**

**que si lo se eres el kyubi el destructor de konoja y el motivo por que la gente me odie ** naruto yo soy *fin flashbash.

Naruto intantaba deterner el torrente de sangre que queria salir por su nariz el no era perbertido, como ero sennin pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando frenta a el habia una muchacha no mayor de quince con el pelo rojo las misma marcar cs de bigote en las mejilla un cuerpo completamente desnudo con todos sus atribuotos que por poco supera a la sennni de las babosas por poco con una mirada sensual y coqueta que haria derretir a cualquier hombre y prometia hacer un buen rato y solo era suya solo de el el kyubi mas conocido por su nombre hibrido como kitsune le habia confesado su amor era una flablash

naruto estaba dentro de la prision de kitsune su nuevo amor el cual la estaba abrazando el kyubi le habia confesado que prefiria morir junto con el antes de escapar en realdad era una mujer y muy bella ivan a compartir su ultimo momento un ultimo beso ya que no podian hacer nada mas pues la pricion se estaba llenando de agua rapidamente un ultimo vistaso naruto observo que la pricion ya estaba completamente llena casi no se podia ver a kistune por ningun, uyy con un ultimo aliento kitsume le dijo algo que por el agua no se escucho pero supongo pensamiento de autor (te amo) eso creo y murio en los brazos de naruto, naruto gritaba y lloraba por que por que ahhhhhhhhh.

Abrio los ojos otra ves vuelta en realidad solo para darse cuenta que iva a morir ahogado que su amor la unica cosa que lo quizo estaba muerta en una laguna que le previa utilzar el chakra del demonio kitsune para curarse.

bueno por ultimo sabiendo que su hora se acerca fue feliz.

feliz por que iva a morir en un lugar tranquilo feliz por que nadie podria violar su descanso eterno feliz por que nadie podia destrur su cuerpo y feliz por nada, ¡que es esooo ¡ *_O

Halla en la profundida habia una mujer de incomprarble bellleza de pelo verde y un traje como azul o blanco, estaba atada a una piedra con las manos encadenada mientras hablaba lo llamaba o algo asi, naruto se pregunto sin no era alguna alucinación por falta de oxigeno se pregunto pero que coño como una persona podía sobrevivir tanto tiepmpo de bajo del agua y todavia luchar definitiva mente era una ilusión pero si no lo era bueno antes de morir quizas seria recordado como el héroe que salvo a una mujer quizas o quizas no.

Un grito se escucho si asi lo fuera mas sin embargo se escucho entre murmullos rasengan rompiendo la cadena que tenia en cautiverio al angel de cabelllera verde y quedandose sin chakra y cerra los ojos para siempre quizas.

En la lejanía del valle del fin observaban una pelea de amigos, cuarenta ambus raiz habían sido enviados por orden de su líder Danzō estaban ahí con el fin de reclutar al ganador para llevar el ganador en presencia de su líder con el fin de convertirlo en un arma tanto naruto como el kyubi o sasuke con el sharingan pero por ordenes de danzo esperarían a que hubiera una ganador estaria debilitado y facil de hacerse cargo, lo que no preveia es que los chicos utilizaran jutsus de nivel ss tan potentes creando una nieblla que obticulizaba la mirada, lo que no observaron fue a un naruto muy herido cayendo en el fondo del lago mientra que kakashi noqueaba a sasuke y lo dejaba lejos del lugar de los hechos para cuando despertara pudiera escapar tenia sus razones una era que nadie interviniera en su historia sobre la muerte de naruto todo marchaba segun su plan XD. Por fin había sido vengado su maestro minato y muerto la reencarnación del kyubi, mientras tanto iva paso nuevamente hacia la aldea de konoja saco un libro de pasta naranja su libro favorito icha icha volumen dos **ero sennin es un genio** y se puso a leer saltando de árbol en arbol.

Los cuarenta ambu raiz estaban sorprendidos con la niebla que todavía perduraba en el terreno entre ellos habian 20 genin, 15 Jounin y 5 Chuunin todo un pequeño ejercito para atapar al vencedor su líder no queria escuchar el fracaso por eso habia enviado algunos de sus mejores hombres dentro del grupo para que se completaran la mision con éxito.

saske desperto en las afueras de konoja **pero que coño como yo llegue aquí **

mira alrededor no había nadie y se levanto y se fue en un push de humo adelantandose 500 metros y siguiendo desde ahi saltando de arbol en árbol el sello le hablaba y lo dirigía el lugar donde estaba la guarida de orochimaru no podia dejar de sentirse mal por haber atacado a su amigo pero alguna razon hallaria en un futuro de eso estaba seguro claramente.

mientras tanto en el lago naruto acababa de abrir los ojos para encontrarse con que estaba muerto junto con kitsune que respiraba muy debilitada dentro de el había ido al cielo sabia que estaba muerto cuando observo a un ángel de caballera verde acariciando ligeramnete la mejillla, depronto la niebla desapareciio dejando a la vista de todos a un rubio en la mano de una mujer de incomparable belleza a la avista de todos para sorpresa de mi (autor) y de todos los ambus raiz naruto estaba vivo QUEEEEEEEEEE no puede ser como no me di cuenta es broma, solo estoy jugando ya lo sabia de ante mano XD.

* así que el demonio esta vivo comento un Chuunin acercándose **bueno ante de llevarte ante nuestro líder** carcajada llevarlo jajajaja todos los cuarenta ambu se reían no lo llevaría lo matarían y le dirían a su líder que sasuke lo había hecho de seguro su líder mataría algunos, pero ellos a cambio vengarían a sus familias muertas en sus ojos, habían deseo de sangre y dolor de su enemigo **nos divertiremos un poco contigo ** de seguro sigues siendo igual de útil muerto que vivo **skis decía un ambu mientras se acercaba con una katana una ultima palabra kyubi antes de morir , naruto observaba con impaciencia va a morir a manos de los que lo odiaban y iva ser profanado su cuerpo resucitan dolo de los muertos no habría descanso (no quiero morir así decia naruto no de esta manera)cuando de repente la mujer de cabellera verde su salvadora de morir en el lago, se interpuso entre la katana y naruto **no dejare que hagan nada a naruto**antes de caer atravesada con un un corte frontal mortal de la katana le había hecho en el pecho cayendo en sus brazos** el ambu hablo pensar que una mujer tan hermosa es la amante de este demonio ** naruto no pudo evitar un rubor aunque apenas tenia sangre volvió en si estaba vivo y una mujer a había intentado salvarlo de morir naruto miro con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia no importa si moría salvaria a esta mujer de ser resucitaba en un futuro por el jutsus prohibido y sostuvo la cabeza de la mujer mientras que una respuesta se formulaba **que eres** la chica pelo verde le toco la frente a naruto y una multitud de recuerdos fueron revelados a los dos tanto ella para el como de el para ella habían sufrido cada uno en su vida se comprendían y llevaban una carga similar, CC apareció ante naruto en un torbellino de luces y le dijo aceptas el contrato aceptas este poder, el poder del rey el geass.

bueno este es el final del 1 capitulo para la próxima abra algunos lemon algo de sangre y un personaje inesperado aparecerá en el lago quien sera para el próximo capitulo mas cosas serán revelados de esta misteriosa mujer y el geass espero muchos reviews y algunos consejos para hacer un buen lemon hasta la próxima XD onchi ka.


	2. naruto renace las llamas de la voluntad

bueno otra ves no soy dueño de naruto ni code geass si lo fuera naruto seria hokage a los diez años y tendria el sharingan jjejejej XD bueno empieza el segundo capitulo

Naruto Estaba rodeado por mas de 50 ambus raíz no tenia escapatoria y ante todo pronostico, por un kunai que iva directo a su corazon alguien se metio quien fue la sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando miro que la muchacha de cabellera verde que el habia salvado se metio en el medio y intercepto todos los shurikens y kunais con su cuerpo y murio cayendo al piso seriamente herida, naruto no se lo podia creer todos sus conocidos lo habian traicionado o la mayoria su sensei y ahí estaba mirando como una muchacha desconocida le alargaba la vida impidiendo lo imposisble, alargar su muerte nooooooooo imposible la mujer de cabellera vede caia encima de el muerta corriendo un rio de sangre por todo su pecho y caia en todo el cuerpo de naruto mientras lloraba tenia un sentimiento que sentia un calor sentia amor por una ves en su vida se sintio protegido, y no era Sakura ni el hokage toda su vida todo lo que conocio se dio cuenta era una mentira, su vida paso por delante de sus ojos todo su sufrimiento la gente le gritaba demonio y otras cosas monstruo nos quitaste nuestros seres queridos y otra ves miraba el resentimiento ahora lo sabia por que fue y solo podia sentir un profundo odio hacia todo konoja todo esos ignorantes, queria el poder para cambiar el destino salvaria a los muchos de la oscuaridad como el odiados por la gente, siendo inocentes el seria la luz para ellos pero la revelacion de su verdad su verdadero camino Ninja se revelo demasiado tarde cuando depronto Sintio un corrientazo por todo su cuerpo y de pronto fue traspasado a un mundo mental que el conocida y una muchacha lo miro fijamente alos ojos tenia cabellera verde estaba dentro del la junta donde estaba el zorro '' quieres cambiar tu destino haz el contrato acercate y dame un beso y te dare el poder para cambiar el destino tuyo y el de tus seres preciosos el geass el poder de los reyes'' dijo la muchacha a un naruto muy sonprendido'' date prisa o moriras naruto se apresuro la acerco a su cuerpo y le dio un beso estilo nupcial ''con esto te doy el poder para salvar a tus seres queridos de el que la verdaera fuerza nace del deseo de proteger a los demas. Naruto estiro la mano hacia la mujer de cabellera verde y lo unico que supo fue que el mundo fue cubierto por una luz segadora antes de abrir los ojos el sentia poder corriendo por su sistema se levanto el chakra del zorro habia vuelto a funcionar de su cuerpo salia humo y en 5 segundos estaba completamente curado y el miro hacia los 50 ambus todos ellos obsevaron cara O….O lo que mas le somprendio fue su ojos izquierdo tenia una tonalidad rojo mientras ese otro permanecia azul una columna de chakra del zorro asendia al cielo mas sin embrago el color del ojo no parecia el efecto del Chakra del zorro era algo mas temible como el poder del Mangekyō Sharingan utilizado por madara, aun mas fuerte imposible todo lo que pudieron hacer antes de morir fue solo fue escuchar una ultimas palabra- naruto grito a viva voz mueran.

todos respondieron a pleno grito siiiii

Si lord naruto mientras que cada uno utilisaba sus shuriken y ningato y algunos kunais de plata con un poderoso veneno que habian traído con el fin de hacer sufrir al rubio lo utilizaron sobre ello mismos sangre corría por lado y lado los compañeros antes amigos se mataban cortaban tiraban jutsus sangre corría como rió en el lago del fin cuando todo termino el lago tenia tenia un color rojizo se mataban unos a tros no quedando nadie vivo nadie s salvo solo lel rubio y la caballera verde antes de caer se pudo ver una sonrisa un poco siniestra pero no del todo, una sonrisa que reflejaba enorme tristeza y algo de compasión y todo fue oscuro para naruto.

Mientra en otra parte danzo estaba perdiendo los estrivos habia mandado 50 d sus mejores hombres para capturar al chico demonio como lo llamaba la aldea pero no habian llegado noticias de su llegada por fin se canso y mando otro remanente esta ves de 100 ninjas nivel shunnin mientras fumaba su pipa el chico no se escaparía esta ves.

Esta ves capturaria al chico y nadie podria impedirlo el hokage sarutobi esta muerto y la hokage actual era una total inútil borracha amante de juegos de azar nada impediria colocar su plan para conquistar el mundo con el poder del zorro kyubi levantaría un ejercito de 10000000000000 una cifra exagerada pero factible pero real, esperaba buenas noticias de hecho se alalegraba si el chico era asi de fuerte para destruir todo un escudron de ambu como no crecería de grande al lado de el, pero antes de eso le colocaria un sello de supresión para asegurarse de que el chico solo lo obdeceria a el el rey del mundo muahahjajjajajajjjajja era la risa estridente de danzo.

Los ambus corrian por orden del danzo sama capturaria al chico donde ellos fallaron ellos triunfarian el ambu capitan conocido como el sandar conocido por su aptitud fria y un estratega a temer estaba feliz con esta misión, muy seguro seria promovido a comandante de la brigada y de hay un solo paso para ser dueño de todo los ambu raiz pero antes tenia que deshacer de este inútil sello de supresión para hay si poder vengarse de danzo y tomar el el poder bueno no era tiempo para estar pensando—sandar hablo sus hombres escuadrom 1 vigila la zona, escuadrón tres alpha veni comigo escuadron theta quedaos como refuerzo en caso de que soltemos la bengala verde entra en acción como refuerzo nuestra misión es traer a jinjuruki con vivo a danzo sano y salvo''' si señor''' gritaron todos así fue como termino de dar las ordenes y todos comenzaron a tomar nota el alpha especializado en combate dev taijutsu el theta especializados en jutsus de fuego y viento con lo cual podenca sus ataque y el beta especializados en el arte del sigilo y devorar el rastro.

Naruto se desperto con un pequeño pero punsante dolor de cabeza que habia ocurrido alli una columna de chakra habia salido de el en color rojo y su ojo se habia transformado y el dado una orden mueran y para su asombrabro habia ocurrido, cuando de pronto se debuto pensando donde estoy no se habia detenido a mirar donde era pero inmediatamente o reconoció como su lugar de meditación se dio cuenta era una cueva submarina cerca al lago del fin escondida detrás de unos arboles pero como habia llegado ahí y fue hay cuando miro a la chica de pelo verde. El se asusto y saco su kunai apuntando hacia ella quien eres tu '' dijo un naruto muy asustado –cc le sonrio al niño y le dijo no conviene bajar el cuchillo que somos amigos no – naruto hizo caso y bajo el cuchillo y volvio a preguntar quien eres t—ella respondio con una voz melodica soy CC.

Fin del captulo lo siento no pude meter el lemon ahora jejejeje xd bueno para proxima el personaje desconocido que aparecera en lago quien sera, cc se acostara con naruto cual fue el geass que obtuvo naruto con quien se encontrara el escuadron de danzo sobreviráis esto y muchas cosas después en el siguiente capitulo on chika

Dejen muchos reviews XD


End file.
